The Fall of Kisuke Urahara
| conflict = The Hollowfication Incident | date=c. 1900 | place = Fugai Forest, Rukongai, Soul Society | result = *Kisuke Urahara manages to prevent Sōsuke Aizen from killing the Visored. *Aizen escapes with his cohorts. *Tessai Tsukabishi uses forbidden Kidō to teleport the Visored to the S.R.D.I. *Urahara tries to save the Visored with the Hōgyoku and fails. *Urahara and Tessai are arrested by Central 46 for Aizen's crimes. *Yoruichi Shihōin helps them escape to the Human World. |participants= *Captain Yoruichi Shihōin *Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi *Captain Shinji Hirako *Lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen *3rd Seat Gin Ichimaru *Captain Love Aikawa *Lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru *Captain Kensei Muguruma *Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna *5th Seat Kaname Tōsen *Captain Kisuke Urahara *Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki *Grand Kidō Chief Tessai Tsukabishi *Vice-Kidō Chief Hachigen Ushōda }} The Fall of Kisuke Urahara is an event where 12th Division Captain Kisuke Urahara and Kidō Corps Grand Kidō Chief Tessai Tsukabishi are arrested by Central 46 before managing to escape to the Human World along with 2nd Division Captain Yoruichi Shihōin and the Visored. Prelude As Shinji Hirako continues to Hollowfy, his own lieutenant, Sōsuke Aizen, lifts his blade to strike down his captain. However, before he can cut Shinji down, Kisuke Urahara arrives on the scene and uses his Zanpakutō to slash off Aizen's lieutenant's armband.Bleach manga; Chapter -99, pages 18-20''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -98, page 1 While his armband flies through the air and lands on the ground, Aizen is mildly surprised by Urahara's arrival along with that of Tessai Tsukabishi. He calmly asks what they are doing in the area while sardonically noting to his accomplices that they have an interesting number of guests. Gin Ichimaru mockingly states that they have been found while Kaname Tōsen draws his blade and asserts that he will kill the new arrivals. Aizen tells Tōsen to stand but Tōsen begins to question his decision. Aizen repeats his order calmly but with a lot more firmness. Sensing Aizen's tone, Tōsen's eyes fly wide as he panics and bows his head towards Aizen in submission and begs that his audacity be forgiven.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, page 3 Meanwhile, Shinji calls out to Urahara and demands to know why he came, calling him a fool for going against his orders. Despite the seriousness of Shinji's condition, Urahara merely asks what the horrible mask is on Shinji's face. Stunned, Shinji asks him if that is all he has to say but Urahara's gives him a friendly smile in response. He then turns his head and finds that Hiyori is lying injured on the ground in much the same condition that Shinji is in, having Hollowfied before him and been cut down by Tōsen before Urahara arrived.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, page 4 Urahara demands to know what Aizen is doing at the site and the lieutenant claims to have innocently come upon those injured and was merely trying to help them. Urahara see through his deception, however, and asks why he is lying. Aizen still tries to feign innocence and asks if there is something wrong with a lieutenant trying to help his captain. Urahara asserts that he wasn't referring to that particular lie but that by simply stating the victims were merely wounded was deceitful. Urahara insists that they have, in fact, gone through a process of Hollowfication.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, pages 5-7 Impressed by Urahara's deduction skills, Aizen asserts that he is just the type of man he thought he was. He turns away from the scene, stating that he is glad that Urahara came to the area. Aizen decides to leave the area and orders both Tōsen and Gin to follow him. Urahara tries to stop them from leaving but Tessai suddenly yells for him to duck out of the way. When his friend does as he asks, Tessai uses Hadō #88 Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō in order to disable the fleeing criminal and his associates. Aizen, however, manages to block the attack using Bakudō #81 Dankū. That fact his attack was stopped by a mere lieutenant both surprises and causes the Kidō Corps captain to feel shame.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, pages 8-12 The Arrest When the spell shatters to reveal that the fugitives have vanished, Tessai apologizes to Urahara for allowing them to escape. Urahara is about to ask Tessai what on earth is happening when he is interrupted by a shrill Hollow cry come from Shinji. He then changes his mind and rushes towards his fellow captain. He asserts that they must leave the issue of Aizen and his cohorts to discuss later; their main priority now was to treat the victims of Aizen's Hollowfication experiments.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, pages 13-14 Urahara then reveals that he cannot treat them in the immediate area and especially not when the process of Hollowfication has progressed so far. Tessai interrupts him and asks if he knows how to heal the injured. Urahara admits that he does know of a way but also that it is a gamble to do so. Tessai informs him that he will then take the victims to his laboratory just as they are and admits that he can use two forbidden techniques to do so. He tells Urahara to cover his eyes and ears before using Jikanteishi to halt time in the area and Kūkanten'i to teleport them all to Urahara's laboratory.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, pages 14-17 As soon as they arrive, Urahara wastes no time in getting to work and explaining the issue to Tessai. He elaborates that Hollowfication was one of the solutions he had devised when thinking of ways to strengthen souls. He reveals that in the process of investigating this, he created an object that would instantaneously break down the barriers between a Shinigami and a Hollow. He asserts that he can use this object to try to save Shinji and the others. As Tessai looks on, Urahara presents him with the small but powerful orb, which he has called the Hōgyoku.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, pages 17-18 Urahara works hard all night to the point of exhaustion as he tries to save those afflicted by Aizen's experiments. In the early hours of dawn, he collapses due to exhaustion but much to his aggravation, his efforts fail. Tessai sees this and goes to speak to his friend but Urahara apologizes to him and admits that his attempt to reverse the Hollowfication process has failed to produce any results as Shinji and the others remain Hollowfied. Downtrodden, he decides to go outside for some fresh air but when he does so he is immediately accosted by agents of Central 46 and arrested along with Tessai.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 1-4 The two of them are brought before Central 46 with their arm bound behind their backs. Urahara steps forward and asks what is going on but is immediately chastised for speaking without permission. They are told they must not speak unless spoken to as they are currently under investigation. Urahara wonders what they suspect him of, but he is asked where he was at midnight the previous night. Urahara willingly answers the question honestly and informs them that he was in Area 6 of the woods to the west of the Seireitei. He is stunned when another member of Central 46 asks him if he was there to conduct his Hollowfication experiments.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 6-7 Another elaborates on the scenario and asks if he used the results of his previous, evil experiments to attack and attempt the process of Hollowfication on five captains and three lieutenants starting with the captain of the Fifth Division. Shocked in regards to the accusations being presented to him and instead of answering the question put to him, he demands to know who reported such information to them in the first place. Yet again, another member of the tribunal informs Urahara that those who are being interrogated have no right to ask them questions and can only answer them.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 7-8 Ignoring his second warning, Urahara demands to know if they got the information from Aizen. Another judge reminds Urahara that he has had multiple warnings for violating the rules of the tribunal and any further warnings will result in adding to his already grave charges. Despite this caution, Urahara is unable to control himself, loudly declaring that Aizen is responsible for the Hollowfication experiments and disappearances. He firmly asserts that he and Tessai headed to the forest in order to save or help Shinji and the others from whatever was taking place.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 8 The judges insist that Urahara's story is a complete fabrication, asserting that it is getting more ridiculous each time he adds to it. They maintain that Aizen did not leave the Seireitei at all the previous night. When Urahara asks how it is possible, a member of the tribunal insists that 124 normal guards along with a single captain have confirmed that they saw Aizen within his own barracks at the time of the attacks. As Urahara stands stunned a messenger reports that they have found equipment that can be used in Hollowfication experiments throughout Urahara's laboratory.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 8-9 The tribunal decides that the report from the messenger has sealed the fate of Urahara and Tessai. Thus they decide to proceed with the sentencing upon determining their guilt. Tessai is sentenced to serve a life sentence in the third level of the underground prison called Shugo for using forbidden techniques. Urahara is sentenced to be stripped of his Spiritual Power and eternally banished to the Human World for conducting taboo experiments, for deceiving his colleagues and causing grievous injury. They also decide that Shinji, along with the rest of the victims, are to be dealt with as if they were Hollows and exterminated immediately.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 9-11 Urahara becomes enraged when he learns what is to happen to Aizen's victims but before he can argue, the door opens behind him causing him to stall. The member of the inquiry demand to know who the person is that has interrupted the interrogation but the masked stranger does not reply. They jump down to Tessai and Urahara before breaking their binds using their fists. The three of them then flee the chambers and the Central 46 compound as the officials call out for the guards to pursue the traitors and rebels.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 11-14 Aftermath The three of them arrive at the underground training facility under the Sōkyoku Hill. Their rescuer removes their mask revealing herself to be Yoruichi Shihōin, which does not surprise them. She declines Urahara's gratitude but berates them for not coming to her for aid when the situation had first arisen. She also admits that she brought the eight Hollowfication victims to the facility as well to stop them from being exterminated. She also brought the new Gigai Urahara had been working on so that it can be used to help them all escape to the Human World.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 14-15 Yoruichi prompts Urahara to put the solution he had originally concocted for the worst situation in motion. He is a little put out that she knew so much about how his plans worked and tells her how unpleasant he finds her in that moment but she merely states that he is one to talk given the situation. Urahara then asks Tessai to cast a temporal suspension around the victims, asserting that in 20 hours he will make Gigai for all ten of them to hide out on earth while he figures out how to reverse the Hollowfication process, swearing that he will do it somehow.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 15-18 In the present time, the Visored are seated in the warehouse they use for a base discussing of their own history of the incident that enabled them to attain their powers. Shinji reflects on the promise that Urahara had made one hundred years ago to reverse the Hollowfication but failed to do so as there had been no miscalculations and that had been his biggest miscalculation. Everything had proceeded to the worst outcome. Shinji stands up and states that they really are indebted to Urahara but also to Aizen. The rest of the Visored get up and follow him out to fight in the battle in Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 18-19 References Navigation Category:Events